Heart Attacks and Aftershocks
by Kinipela
Summary: Set after Lorelai and Luke go to the Church to break the newly reinstated church bells.
1. Busting Bells

**Disclaimer**: Since hell has not yet frozen over; I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in any way. Please do not sue me, I do not own any part of Gilmore Girls.

This is my first-ever fanfic, I would love reviews...PLEASE! Try to keep them to constructive critisism though. Thanks! Tell me what you think!

Set during the fourth season, right after Luke and Lorelai spend some time busting bells.

Pairing: L/L of course

Lorelai enters into Luke's diner right after a very weird night of trying to break church bells. She is not sure how to feel, especially towards Luke. Should she be angry at him? Was she completely overreacting? Lorelai had always been very careful with her feelings, doling them out very cautiously. Luke had become a person she could trust and talk to and now he had moved away. She felt very lost.

Luke walks over to the table Lorelai just sat down at, obviously a little awkward and not quite sure what to say.

Luke: Hey… So you uh, want something to eat?

Lorelai: That's a hypothetical question, right?

Luke: Lorelai…

(Lorelai cuts him off)

Lorelai: Because one usually enters a diner with the perception that food will be forthcoming.

Luke: Lorelai

Lorelai: Luke

Luke: Tell me what you want.

Lorelai: "I want the truth!"

Luke: What?

Lorelai: A Few Good Men, Tom Cruise, Jack Nicholson.

(She looks up at Luke who shows no signs of understanding)

Lorelai: Luke… It's a famous movie!

Luke: I'll alert the media, now what can get you to eat?

Lorelai: Hmm… pancakes and sausage and bacon with butter.

Luke: You want butter on your bacon?

Lorelai: Dirty!

(Luke looks up at her amused that they have so quickly found their banterish rhythm again and forgotten about the awkwardness).

Lorelai: And who wants butter on their bacon? Do I look like someone who's waiting for a heart attack?

Luke: You just ordered bacon, sausage, and pancakes… do you really want me to answer that question?

Lorelai: Fine. Just the sausage and pancakes, but make it fast burger boy, I got somewhere to be.

(Luke pretends he is not interested in where Lorelai is going but casually asks anyway).

Luke: Oh yea… where are you off to?

Lorelai: Ohh… ummm

(Lorelai hesitates, thinking she revealed a little too much, she didn't want to tell him she was going out with Jason, especially after she freaked about him moving in with Nicole, it wouldn't be right).

Lorelai: Me and Rory are just gonna hang out; maybe go out to eat somewhere.

(Luke is filled with relief that Lorelai's evening will not be spent with a guy)

Luke: Oh that's great that you two will have some time together!

Lorelai: Yea… it is… great.


	2. People Magazine equals sad pregnant Sook...

**Disclaimer:** Since hell has not yet frozen over, I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in any way. Please do not sue me, I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters.

Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys (and girls) are great I really appreciate it. And I tried to make this chapter longer; I know the last one was really short, because I wasn't really sure how people would like it.

Just in case you were wondering, this is supposed to take place after the episode entitled In the Clamor and The Clangor

Lorelai thought about telling Luke the truth about her and Jason the entire time she was walking home from the diner. She felt really guilty about lying to him, but then again he lied to her about stupid Nicole.

"Hey Rory," Lorelai said as she walked through her front door.

"Hey mom," Rory responded and added, "Did you know that Jennifer Lopez got flowers from Ben Affleck when she was still married to Chris Judd?"

"Have you been reading Sookie's old copies of People magazine?" Lorelai inquired, confused as to why her daughter was informing her with old info.

"Well Jackson brought them over here because Sookie can't bear to see all of the people who have broken up during her pregnancy," Rory explained.

"That does not mean you have to read them," Lorelai started.

"Well… I was bored… I thought it might do me some good to see who the former fly girl is currently dating," Rory rationalized.

"But it isn't current…therefore your excuse is not very valid," Lorelai retorted.

"Ok… let's stop this," Rory said, finally becoming the voice of reason.

"Fine," Lorelai conceded. Then she added, "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Umm… I was thinking I would hang out with Lane, we haven't talked in a while and I feel guilty about not calling more often."

"Oh….great…that's great," Lorelai smiled sincerely at her daughter and tried calmly to tell her about the little white lie she told Luke.

"What about you?" Rory asked absentmindedly.

"Oh…I am going out with Jason," she confessed. Then she squeezed in a quick, "But if anyone asks you later I went out with you, k see you later, have fun with Lane."

"Freeze," Rory looked at her mother whom she knew was leaving out a big part of this explanation. "Turn around. Explain…," Rory commanded.

"Well…ok I told Luke I was going out with you tonight," she quickly responded.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I have issues," Lorelai said forgetting her real reason.

"Clearly," Rory agreed. "Continue."

"That's IT," Lorelai exuded.

"Oh no no no… that is not IT. That is not even close to being IT… you have miles to go just to be in the same area as IT. First of all… why did you lie to Luke?"

"Well we kind of had this weird fight yesterday about him moving in with Nicole to which I kind of wigged and I didn't want to bring up me going out with Jason because I would feel like a hypocrite," Lorelai quickly explained, hoping it made as much sense out loud as it did in her head.

"Uh-huh," Rory smirked at her mother's explanation.

"What was that uh-huh supposed to mean?" Lorelai added a little annoyed that Rory was giggling at her serious problem.

"It meant nothing mom," Rory was still grinning from ear to ear.

"No, it definitely meant something. Don't forget Rory, I birthed you… I gave you life and I can take it away," Lorelai replied lamely.

"Oh not that one again…that is the most overused mother comeback in the history of motherhood," Rory rolled her eyes.

"And when you're a mother, you'll understand why we use it."

"Well, anyway… I am not lying to Luke for you," Rory interjected.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean find another way of spending the afterlife in eternal damnation because I am not lying for you."

"Ughhh… you're such a goody goody… well maybe he won't find out."

"In Stars Hollow? That is as crazy of a concept as J.Lo actually sticking with one of her husbands," Rory replied obviously dumbfounded at her mother's forgetfulness.

"Well…whatever…I'll talk to you later.," Lorelai cried, completely exasperated.

"Have fun," Rory replied a little amused at how her mother could be so blind for so long.


	3. Crazy Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** Since hell has not yet frozen over, I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in any way. Please do not sue me, I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters.

Thanks for all your great comments, please keep writing to me and telling me what you think. I hope you like this chapter…

The next day at about 9 p.m., Lorelai walks towards Luke's diner, feeling pretty crappy about lying to her best friend.

"Hey," Luke chimes after he sees Lorelai walk in.

"Hey," Lorelai replies quietly, hoping he wouldn't ask about yesterday's events.

"Food?" Luke asked.

"Course." Lorelai replied following suit with the monosyllabic response.

"So… how was your night with Rory?" Luke asked trying to fill the weird silent void that came over them

Of course he asks, she thought to herself. I am his best friend and he is such a good guy- it wouldn't be like him to not ask.

"I went out with my boyfriend Jason last night not Rory." Lorelai blurted out with her eyes shut as if to block any unsavory response from Luke.

"Umm… ok…" Luke said still stunned by Lorelai's awkward truth.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," she said quietly.

"Why did you lie to me?" Luke asked equally as quiet, his face softening as he looked at her.

At this point many of the customers left, feeling a little awkward about intruding on something so personal.

"Because…" Lorelai trailed off.

"Because?" Luke said in his typical monosyllabic way of talking.

"Because it wouldn't be right… I just freaked out at you about you and Nicole and then to come in here and tell you about me and Jason would be wrong. Plus… you don't care about me and my life… you have made that clear time and time again." Lorelai ranted, a hint of pain in her voice.

"What makes you think I don't care about you?" Luke interrupted her ranting, completely unaware of the words that spilled out of his mouth mostly for concern and surprise at her complete obliviousness to his feelings.

"Well… I annoy you… I mean I drive you crazy…" she trailed off again quietly.

"Yea, you do drive me crazy," he responded, a hint of humor in his voice. He was now leaning over her chair one hand on the table and one hand holding a coffee pot.

"Plus… you have Nicole and…" Lorelai couldn't seem to talk right, which was weird, it used to be something she was so good at.

"And you have Jason," Luke returned trying not to sound as hurt as he actually was.

"Yea… I do," Lorelai replied suddenly noticing how empty the diner was.

Luke looked into her eyes for the first time that night, (it was something he avoided doing, like looking at the sun). It burns your eyes to see just how beautiful she is, Luke thought. However, he decided to risk blindness and meet her eyes with his own. Neither one of them seemed to know what to do next, this time it was Luke's turn to rant.

"How do you do that?" Luke asked getting angry.

"Do what?" Lorelai asked standing up and completely unaware of what she could possibly have done.

"I should be completely angry at you for lying to me and instead I am sitting here feeling completely…" he stopped abruptly.

"What?" Lorelai questioned realizing there had to be a reason for the abrupt stop in conversation flow.

"How does one person have the ability to be so irritating, so amazing, so beautiful, and so aggravating, all at the same time?" he finally responded.

Lorelai just looked up at him, with her perfect blue eyes, completely taken aback.

"How do you do that?" Luke repeated into her ear as he moved even closer to her, only inches away from her face.

"Well… that's the magic of us Gilmores," Lorelai smiled at him.

He smiled back and they both remembered their significant others and moved apart.

"Ok… well I'll see you later," Lorelai said awkwardly.

"Yea…later." Luke said, echoing her words.


	4. Hungry

**Disclaimer:** Since hell has not yet frozen over, I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in any way. Please do not sue me, I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters.

Thanks for all your great comments, please keep writing to me and telling me what you think. I hope you like this chapter… and by the way LORELAI AND LUKE KICK ASS TOGETHER! Sorry I just felt there was a need for an outburst like that- here you go… sorry it took so long – I had finals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had gone by and Lorelai still hadn't entered the diner since her very hot, but awkward moment with Luke. It is 7 pm and the Gilmore Girls are starting to get hungry.

"Mom…" Rory cried, suddenly feeling the empty hole in her stomach.

"What?" Lorelai asked, also aware of how badly her stomach hurt in desperation for food.

"I… need… food," Rory started slowly.

"Ok… what food? Chinese? Italian? Indian? Moroccan?" Lorelai questioned, fully aware of what her and her daughter wanted.

"Burgers mom, we need burgers," Rory replied.

"Ok… McDonalds or Burger King?" Lorelai asked hoping her daughter would pick one and not begin the conversation she felt was coming.

"LUKES MOM!" Rory exclaimed. "I need Luke's burgers… and don't say dirty because this is so not the time. You can come or not, but I am not in a fight with him and I am going to the diner."

"You would leave your own mother for BURGERS?" she asked, amused.

"Are you forgetting the time, you were an hour late picking me up from preschool because you had to get Taco Bell?" Rory retorted.

"There is no possible way you remember that," she answered, dumbfounded.

"Coming?" Rory questioned, putting on her coat.

"FINE… I'll come, but it's only to make up for the Taco Bell incident."

"I can live with that," Rory answered.

**The girls arrive at the diner, even hungrier than they thought they were.**

"Sit over there," Lorelai instructed Rory and motioned for her to sit in the corner.

"Mom… we are sitting where we always sit. Exactly what happened between you and Luke?" Rory asked, with peaked interests.

"Umm… just a minor disagreement that's all." She answered, avoiding the subject.

Lorelai knew that no such disagreement had taken place, but she didn't want to rehash the awkward moment that had taken place between the diner owner and the inn manager. She didn't want to start any unnecessary rumors. Just as she was thinking about what would have happened if each person had no exclusive partners, Luke interrupted her thoughts by asking her what she wanted to eat.

"I assume you want food?" Luke questioned, rather coldly, obviously still a little miffed.

"You have no idea," Rory answered for her mother, as her stomach growled.

"I want a cheeseburger, chili fries, and a Coke," Rory said happily.

"All of which are very healthy choices," Luke sighed.

"A diet Coke?" Rory suggested.

Luke just looked at her and then turned to Lorelai, without looking up from his ordering pad.

"And you?" he asked.

"Just coffee." Lorelai answered.

"Just coffee?" Luke questioned.

"Yea… just coffee, what's the big deal?"

"You have never once ordered 'just coffee'." Luke told her.

"I have so… there was that time when it was really cold out… and that other time when it was hot…" Lorelai trailed off, desperately trying to defend herself.

"Your remembrance of false events and their climates is impressing," Luke replied.

"Umm… Rory don't you want to eat your food at home, where it is nice and warm?" Lorelai suggested.

"Well… I don't really have a preference," she stated.

"Yes… but if you eat your food at home… mommy will buy you that new sweater you liked some much," Lorelai bargained.

"Bye Luke," Rory exclaimed. "Oh… Luke? Will you wrap up my food?"

"Fine." Luke conceded.

Rory quickly left, once she had her food, but Lorelai lingered around the diner for a little while longer, even though she was the last person left.

"Why did you do that?" Luke asked.

"Do what?" Lorelai questioned, innocently.

"Bargain with Rory, to make her leave." He promptly answered.

"Well…we were the last ones in the diner and I figured without us, you could call it a night." She stated, lamely.

"Ok…" Luke started.

"And since we could just as easily eat at home… I just thought it was logical." Lorelai firmly presented.

Luke looked up at her and felt his heart race as he looked at what she was wearing. Lorelai had on a little black dress that epitomized the word _sexy. _

"Ok…" Luke finally choked out.

"Something wrong?" Lorelai asked, suddenly aware of the fact that he hadn't said anything more than 'ok' in the past five minutes.

"You look…" Luke started.

Lorelai's eyes lit up at the prospect of what he was about to say to her.

"You look amazing." He finally finished, still in somewhat of a trance.

"Oh… thanks." Lorelai stated, slightly embarrassed at the way he was looking at her.

She suddenly had the impulse to start kissing him, and was fighting the idea, when Luke, who obviously had similar impulses, closed the space between them and kissed her on the forehead. It was sweet, but it wasn't what either of them wanted and as soon as his lips left her forehead, he brushed his thumb over her pouty lips and kissed them. He didn't know how Lorelai would react. Whether she would be thrilled or pissed off, but he wanted her so badly that he figured whatever the reaction, it would be worth it. Slowly, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and felt her move her hands around his neck. It was at this point that Lorelai wrapped her legs around him and he gently pushed her up against a wall. She broke the kiss but only for a moment when she said, "Rory."

"What?" he replied, confused.

"I promised Rory," she exclaimed.

And suddenly he understood.


	5. Frozen Lorelai Popsicles

**Disclaimer:** Since hell has not yet frozen over, I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in any way. Please do not sue me, I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters.

Comments are very much accepted.

Lorelai walked home, her mind spinning about what just happened.

"Luke kissed me," she said out loud, to try and make it seem more real.

"Luke kissed you," Rory shouted, leaving her seat on the porch and running to jump up and down next to her mother.

"Shhhh- don't announce it to the world," Lorelai scolded.

"Mom its eleven o'clock in Stars Hollow, everyone went to sleep an hour ago," Rory stated matter-of-factly.

"You don't know that- plus you know this town and its ability to hear gossip. They hide tape recorders around the town to listen in on people's private conversations," Lorelai answered, starting to panic about whether anyone heard.

"They only did that once and Kirk didn't even find them all," Rory reminded her.

"I know it's just… Luke… and I… kissed." Lorelai barely got the words out of her mouth.

"I heard you the first time rainman. Now tell me details. Did you kiss him first? No you wouldn't do that. He kissed you. Where was it? And why wasn't I there? Did you know you were going to kiss him? What was it like?" Rory asked a million questions her mind running equally as fast as Lorelai's.

"Well… let's just say that Nicole sucks," Lorelai responded, glumly.

"Wow- it was that good?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean 'it was that good'?" Lorelai wondered inquisitively.

"I just mean if it was good enough to insult the girlfriend, it must've been pretty good," Rory smiled. And then she added, "So why'd you leave?"

"Well… I promised you I would meet you at home," Lorelai defended.

"No you didn't." Rory said flatly.

"Of course I did… I said it right after I bargained with you," Lorelai concluded.

"No mom you didn't. I thought you wanted to stay after to make up with Luke. I just didn't think you would be making OUT with Luke," Rory giggled.

"We didn't make out- and oh my gosh, I just lied to Luke… again," said a stunned Lorelai.

"Well you didn't mean to… this time. But I think you should go back to the diner and ask him for your forgiveness," Rory winked.

_Under normal circumstances Lorelai never would've gone back to the diner after she left. But she just had to figure things out… and he was a major part of the figuring out circle. As she ran through the cold weather in little more than her little black dress, she thought about the kiss and started to smile. She walked back into the diner and heard Luke say "We're closed" from the back room. She stopped- frozen in her tracks by the snowy weather and his voice. She heard him come out of the back room- probably to ask what the hell this person was still doing here. _

"Hey what are you deaf? We're" Luke stopped abruptly, now aware of who had come in.

"I just remembered that I didn't promise Rory- and that we should probably talk about what happened," Lorelai said, getting down to business.

Then a very surprised Luke said, "Well… sure… if you want to talk. We can go upstairs."

_Lorelai followed him upstairs, thinking that maybe that kiss meant nothing to Luke. Maybe it was just an impulse and now it was over and she was being a ridiculous little girl. At the same time, Luke was thinking about why he never kissed her earlier and how he would be able to stop now that he knew what it was like._

"So…" Luke started, unsure of what to say.

"So…" Lorelai answered, equally as unsure.

_Luke looked at Lorelai and realized she was freezing. He thought about some ways he could keep her warm, but settled on the least sexual one. _

"Hey… you should come over here by the heater," Luke suggested to a frozen Lorelai popsicle.

Lorelai graciously responded with, "Yes… I like that idea."

_She sat down next to Luke by the warm heater and instantly felt the heat start to rise. _

"Ok so what happened?" Lorelai bluntly stated.

"We kissed," Luke reminded her.

"Hey hey… wait just a second there buddy, where is this 'we' coming in? You kissed me remember? Or am I losing my mind?" Lorelai started to rant.

"No that ship has already sailed. But yes I did kiss you." Luke replied amused.

"Yea that's right, let's make sure that the blame goes to the right person," Lorelai said seriously.

"You didn't stop me," Luke said truthfully.

"Well not at first… but I eventually did…" Lorelai defended her actions.

"Why did it take so long?" Luke asked a little more softly with the same amusement in his voice.

"Because… I was… shocked," Lorelai scrambled for a reason.

"Uh-huh," Luke mumbled smugly.

"I was… and you are the one who did all the doing… or have we forgotten about that," Lorelai tried to divert the conversation from landing on her.

"Yes Lorelai, we both know I kissed you. What I wanna know is how you felt about it." Luke questioned.

"How I felt? Luke aren't you still married? How does Nicole feel about it? That should be your question." Lorelai told him, hurt. "And why is it that you kissed me in the first place- I mean what's the deal there? And how come…"

"Lorelai," Luke interrupted.

Lorelai responded with all her emotion in tears with, "What?"

"I'm not with Nicole anymore. I would've told you sooner, but I didn't want to hear I told you so," Luke smiled, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Oh," was all Lorelai could get out before Luke kissed her again.

_Luke thought about what he was doing. He was finally kissing the girl he had a crush on for years. But he pulled away, because he didn't want Lorelai to regret anything. _

"Hey why'd you stop," Lorelai wondered aloud.

"I'm sorry did you want me to keep going," Luke chuckled.

"Yes." Lorelai responded seriously and firmly.

"Well you know how I always do what you want," Luke replied, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Lorelai demanded, standing up and taking her jacket off.


End file.
